Love's war
by Luthinea
Summary: Crimson is a 18 year old Juvenal brat. She's rude, she's crude, but true to a fault. When the mice meet her feelings get mixed up danger is around the corner and where did she get those scars? Find out in Love's War. I don't own anything just Crimson.


God, she was hot tired and above all pissed.

What gave him the right to think she needed to get a boyfriend?! She was a fighter not a lover! Her Juvenile record proved that. Though now she was eighteen and could be charged as an adult. Sighing she turned on a bloody horror movie. Silent Hill.

Her college work sat on the table left forgotten once again, but if she wanted to keep a roof over her head and money flow from her warden it was a required element, which also meant good grades. One of which she hated but silently accepted.

But it still pissed her off that he was trying to be a step in dad, always bailing her out of jail, trying to hook her up, getting her through school, all the good stuff.

Her long black hair went down to her waist as she had it in a ponytail. Her light blue eyes which glowed against her fair pale skin stood out the most. They were so bright they almost seemed to glow. Her full pink lips were pierced with frustration as she counted the day's events in her head.

She just got out of college when her warden picked her up. He opened the car door for her and begrudgingly she got in. He smiled at her. "How was class? Make any new friends?"

She gave him the sweetest smile. "I smashed some blond bitches head into the brick wall, does that count?"

The warden shook his head. "Crimson, you're never going to get anywhere from doing shit like that. This is the third college you've gone to and if you get kicked out of this one kiss your money bye-bye."

Crimson sighed and looked out the window. "Now, I have someone I want you to meet. I think you'll like him."

Her light blue eyes glared daggers in his skull. "What?!"

He merely smiled. "Tim I swear…"

"I told you to call me dad."

"Well that's never going to happen!" He shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot.

"It might in time." He had taken her to the fire station where he had her met a young male. He was hot but not hot hot. He was twenty, dusty blond hair, green eyes, and a smile any male model would be jealous of. She gave him one look then left saying only one word. "Bye."

Both men had stared at her incuriously as she grabbed her bag and left not once looking back. And now here she was sitting on her couch watching her horror movie.

She huffed. At least she'd have tomorrow off to do her work. She could stay at the college computer lab and work all she wanted till it closed. Unbeknownst to her that plan was about to change.

"You sure this is the place?" A grey hand took the map from a tan one.

"Yep this is the place."

Everyone gaped at three strangers that were there. They were the first exchange students from Mars and they didn't look to friendly.

There was a tan one, a grey one, and a white one. Each had blue jeans and biker boots, and were covered in fur, but the tan one was on a chrome Harley Davidson, had a black open vest, and an ear ring in his ear. It was a spiked ball with a cross. They grey one was on a three wheeler motorcycle that was a dark purple. He had a chest plate, a metal arm and a patch over his eye. The last one, a white one, had half his face covered by a strange metal mask, a bandanna and no shirt. He was sitting on a red Crotch Rocket.

Girls gaped at them disbelieving that there was not just only two but three mice sitting in front of the college entry.

"Might as well get this over with."

A young red hair lady stood at the door smiling. "Glad you made a safe trip here, now here's your schedule and let me take you to where your class mate is for all of your classes and tours."

Crimson was clacking away on the key board trying to get this done when the female came in. She growled. "Yes Miss. Gwen?"

"Crimson, hun, we have new students here."

"Lovely," She glared at the mice from underneath her hat. "Hi, bye!" She turned back to her work.

The mice tensed. Fur bristling. They only restrained themselves because she was a girl.

"Crimson!" Miss. Gwen was a bit harsher more firm. "These young men are in your classes and you are to show them around."

Crimson paused. "You're joking?"

There was no humor on the face of the head mistress. She sighed. "Fine I'll show the rat's around."

Gwen smiled and left the four alone. This could be good for the eighteen year old girl. Make some friends.

Crimson glared at them. "This is the computer lab if you can't already tell."

They gaped at her as she smiled. Throttle walked over his tail lashing and leaned down. His breath hitting her face, she could smell the mint.

"Listen here, you respect us, we respect you, got that?!"

"What I got is got that."

He growled. He generally didn't believe in hitting girls even the rude ones, but she was pushing his buttons. He grabbed her arm and jerked her up right. She glared at him then yelped as a smack came down onto her posterior.

Throttle had smacked her with his tail making it flick. He smirked at her reaction. "Respect us, we respect you, you don't, well don't expect us to treat you as an adult."

She glared at him then kneed him in the gut making him double over. Her knee connected with his head. "Touch me like that again and I'll kill you, got that?!"

Shouldering her bag she left the room leaving a writhing Throttle in pain on the floor as she headed home.

"Well," Vince looked at them. "That went… not so great."

"Vince?"

"Yeah Modo."

"Shut up."


End file.
